1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foot loop for a windsurfing board, which foot loop comprises of a loop strip, which arches between two holders, which are adapted to be secured to the surface of the board at spaced apart locations, and which strip is adjustable to change the length of its arched portion and is preferably provided with upholstery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Foot loops are mounted on the windsurfing board in a suitable position and are intended to ensure a high stability of the windsurfer on the board. For this reason a proper fit of the foot in the foot loop is of high significance. The foot loop comprises a plastic strip and in most cases a flexible upholstering tubing, through which the plastic strip extends. It is necessary to permit an adjustment of the width of the loop to the foot of the windsurfer. If the loop strip consists of one piece, that adjustment is effected in that the loop strip is detached from tis fixing means and is then adjusted and subsequently fixed again. As a result, the strip can be adjusted in length only to a small extent and the adjustment involves a complicated and time-consuming manipulation and can be effected only in steps and the proper fit cannot be checked during the adjustment. In order to permit an improved adjustment of the loop, most loop strips consist of two or three sections so that the sections of the strip can be interconnected by tuft fasteners or Velcro fasteners in positions corresponding to different lengths of the strip. But even in that case the adjustment of the width of the loop involves a rather complicated manipulation of the loop strip, particularly if the loop comprises an upholstering tubing, because the upholstering tubing must be backfolded or opened before the adjustment, then the strip sections must be separated and joined in the desired position, and the upholstering tubing must be restored before the proper fit can be checked. If the fit is not satisfactory, the entire adjusting operation must be repeated. In that case too it is difficult to adjust the width of the loop and a repeated adjustment of the loop strip is required in most cases.